


Dreaming of Better Days

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead reader, Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, but its not a big deal or anything, see - Freeform, supernatural universe, technically, thats how low key your death is, theres fluff in this fic, youre just low key dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in heaven, you know that much. But there is a lot that you actually don't know... more than you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> Jenna requested: Hi. Sorry I haven’t done this before but can you do a samandriel/reader where the reader does and goes to heaven and samandriel visits her?

It wasn’t hard to realize that you were dead. It wasn’t because you were in pain, it wasn’t because there was some skeleton in a hood ready to take you away. Rather, it was because everything was too perfect, and in the same way, it wasn’t perfect at all. You couldn’t put your finger on what was wrong, it just  _was_.

Honestly, you couldn’t remember much of your time spent living. Things were fuzzy. When you first got to this place you didn’t remember any of your life at all. Slowly, the more time you spent in here your memories began to return to you, but nothing was extremely clear. It was driving you mad. It was like an itch you just couldn’t scratch. You knew the memories were there, you just couldn’t think of them.

Other than that though, this place was pretty amazing, you had to admit. You never ran out of things to do, and when you didn’t feel like doing anything, you could just do that too. There was no stress, no worries about anything. It’s the little things like this that let you know you were dead.

It was one sunny afternoon (or maybe it was morning? It was harder to keep track of time in heaven) and you were stretched out napping, or at least attempting to. It was then that you heard the sound of whooshing air and you cracked one eye open to investigate. Standing before you was a man. He looked younger, brown hair and amazing blue eyes, but he was dressed in all nice clothing. You squinted at him, trying to get a better look despite the sun.

“Hey,” he said, taking a seat at the end of your lawn chair. You sat up to face him. You weren’t afraid, he had more of a calming effect on you. Besides, this was  _heaven_ , nothing bad could happen to you. It hit you. You knew who this man was.

“You’re an angel,” you stated dully, squinting at him in an attempt to try and see him through the sun’s glare.

“Yes, I am an angel,” he said, chuckling.

“You don’t look very angelic.”

“That’s because I’m not in my true form. This is merely a vessel in order for you to perceive me.”

“Why are you here?” You asked. Yes, you understood that you weren’t being exactly polite but you were just about ready to take a nap and more than a little grumpy at being interrupted. Besides, what were they going to do? Ask for a refund and throw you into hell? The angel didn’t seem to take any offense to it though as he simply smiled at you.

“This is heaven, you know,” he said, looking at you expectantly.

“I’ve figured that much out, but why are you  _here_ , here?” You asked, gesturing towards the space around you with your hands. Maybe they  _were_  going to send you back to hell and that’s why he was there.

“Simply to check up on you. The life of an angel was intended to revolve around those of humans and it continues to remain that way even when they’re in the afterlife.”

“I see,” you said, not really knowing what else to say. You supposed it made sense, afterall. The angels were supposed to love humans as much as God had yadda yadda…

“Well, I will let you get back to what you were doing,” he stood up. He was still smiling, but there was something sad about it, though you didn’t know why. In a flash he was gone, and you were left sitting there as though nothing had happened. You went back to take your nap, feeling more peaceful than you had before. It was almost as if the things that weren’t perfect before, now were. Huh.

As you slept you dreamt of the angel. It was funny because the only dreams you had while in heaven were those involving memories of your time as a human. You saw a lot of arguing at first and cold stares, the latter more so coming from you than from him. But then things began to change. You could see the way he looked at you, it was loving. And you could feel the same things inside yourself. You dreamt of a time when the two of you were snuggled on the couch together, a blanket wrapped around both of your shoulders as you watched a movie. He bent his head slightly and kissed your forehead.

You woke up with a start, Samandriel’s name on your lips as you shot up. It only took a moment and he was there, a worried look on his face.

“Y/N? What’s wrong?” He asked frantically, when he saw that you were alright, a confused look replaced the worry. “Wait… how did you know my name-” you cut him off, getting up quickly, pulling him into a hug. He seemed surprised for a second, but soon he was relaxing into your embrace as his arms wrapped around you.

“You remembered,” he breathed, sounding more relieved from ever. Yes, you remembered. You remembered how the two of you first met, how you didn’t trust him when he said he was an angel, when you weren’t sure if angels were really the good guys. You also remembered when you started realizing that they were- or at least Samandriel was. You remembered the times you shared together after that, together; always together. You remembered how much you loved him.

“I don’t think you could ever stay out of my mind for long,” you said, his shirt bunching in your hands where you were holding on to him. “Is this why you looked afraid, when… when I was dying?” You asked, pulling back in order to look at him.

“I, yes. When I told you that we could see each other in heaven whenever you wanted I wasn’t lying, I just wasn’t sure if you’d _ever_  want to see me,” he said, the sad look on his face again, though in full force this time. You pulled him into a sweet short kiss, instantly realizing that this is what had been missing from your heaven.

“Well you won’t have to worry about that any more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Request and find more of my fics at [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog Link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/132418676927/dreaming-of-better-days)


End file.
